


love everything you do

by myialeighanne



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: (when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do)
Relationships: Amy Bendix/Frank Castle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	love everything you do

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyric from Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez.  
> please note that Amys age has never been confirmed in the comics or the show, so I've made her 19 based on Giorgia Whighams age when filming.

Frank likes Amy. Likes her enough to let her stay with him, once all that nasty business with the Schultzes was finished. She’s sweet, a little sassy, with an odd sense of humor, but easy to get along with once they found common ground. But Lord Almighty she could be a fucking brat. 

It starts small, a couple of weeks after they start living together, with her barging in at 2 am while he’s trying to sleep, flipping him off when he tells her to be quiet. that's not too bad, but it grows from there. She starts insulting him, yelling at him, leaving her messes for him to pick, eating his food, and snooping in his stuff. Her mood swings are horrendous, no rhyme or reason to them, he can never tell when she’s going to be nice or when she’s going to be a bitch. But the worst part is that she starts staying out later and later, refusing to answer his texts asking if she’s okay, forcing him to stay awake to make sure she comes home safe. Because he’s fucking worried about her. 

It comes to a head weeks later, in the cold early morning. She hands him a cup of hot coffee and he thinks maybe today will be a good day, and then she looks him dead in the eye and tells him she spit in it. It’s not that terrible, but it’s gross, and inappropriate, and as far as he’s aware he did nothing to deserve it, and so he finally snaps.

“Why are you such a fucking cunt?” he growls, and she suddenly looks so upset he feels like he’s the one who did something wrong. He stops feeling bad when she starts hitting him. She’s knocking the coffee out of his hand and onto the floor, pounding onto his chest and yelling at him for what he called her. It doesn’t actually hurt, but it’s annoying and stupid and he’s fucking tired, so he grabs her wrists in his hand and pushes her away, much harder than he meant too, so her back hits the kitchen counter and he sees all the fight leave her body and tears well up in her eyes. Shit. 

Before he can even try to apologize she’s lurching forward to hug him, burying her face in his chest as she starts to sob. The sudden change in mood is confusing, but he puts his arms around her and pets her hair in an attempt to soothe her. That just makes her cry harder, shaking in his arms, and Frank just doesn’t know what to do.

“I’m - I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please, I just wanted you to pay attention to me.” she sobs, and Frank is at a loss for words. He had thought they were getting along great, but he hadn’t thought about how Amy might be more sensitive than him, a little needier. He really does feel bad now, thinking about all the times he came home just to lock himself in his room and pass out, ignoring Amys offers of food, or to stitch him up.

“Fuck, kid, don’t cry. I’m not mad at you, I’m sorry too.” it’s hard for him to apologize, but it’s apparently the right thing to do, because Amys loud sobs slowly turn into quiet sniffles and she pulls back to stare up at him with wide, wet eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, shuts it just as quickly, and he can almost see the gears moving in her head as she leans up on her toes and-

Kisses him. It’s wet and off-centered and fast, but it’s definitely a kiss. 

She pulls back quickly, but she doesn’t leave, just looks up at him, expectantly waiting for his reaction, eyes still shiny from tears. He hates himself for wanting to kiss her back, hates himself because he can’t say he’s never thought of her like this before. She looks so young, and she is. 19, still a teenager, she shouldn’t want this, and Frank shouldn’t be indulging her. 

He kisses her back anyway, tells himself it’s for her, to make her happy, but it’s for him too. 

He lets her set the pace, lets her deepen the kiss, and slip her tongue in his mouth, and press even closer to him. She has to pull back for air eventually, lips shiny and cheeks red, and Frank is so hard he’s lightheaded. He ignores it, grabs her by the back of her thighs, lifts her up and urges her to wrap her legs around him, and then makes his way to the couch, gently laying her down.

Her hands shake as she helps him get her shorts off, but they’re pretty steady when she grabs his hair and pulls his head between her legs. He goes happily, uses his hands to hold her open, and gets to work. She’s already wet, almost dripping, so he goes right to tasting her, licking in as far as he can until he hears her moan, before moving to her clit, switching between lapping at her and gently sucking, not letting up until she starts to babble and squirm around. 

She’s close, so he slides two fingers into her, curling them up to hit her g-spot, sucking harder on her clit while he does it, and it’s only a few seconds before shes coming, thighs squeezing around his head and cunt bearing down on his fingers. 

The moment she relaxes he’s pushing himself up and unzipping his pants, grunting in relief when he gets his cock out. Amy looks like she’s about to fall asleep, but he grabs her hand and guides it to his cock anyways, showing her how to squeeze and twist her hand to bring him off.

She catches on quick, and when he tells her he’s close she pushes her shirt up and angles his cock to her belly, and he comes so hard his vision goes white. 

By the time his breath is caught and his sight is back to normal Amy is asleep underneath him, shirt still pushed up and stomach covered in his cum. They need to talk about this, soon, but Amy looks more relaxed than she has in weeks, and he’s tired too, from the fight and the fuck, so he carefully lowers himself on top of her, and lets himself rest with his face tucked against her neck. The guilt is starting to creep in, but he forces it down, telling himself that the only thing that matters is Amy being happy. They’ll work it out.


End file.
